Mietek spod Wawy
Część I Zwykle moje siedzenie na tym forum ogranicza się do odświeżania co 3 sekundy i zżynania czyichś co lepszych podszywów, a potem wpisywania ich i rajcowania się, że niby ja byłem taki błyskotliwy. No, ale nic, opowiem trochę o swoim życiu. Mieszkam w podwarszawskiej miejscowości, w bloku. Ogólnie jestem pośmiewiskiem wszystkich w dzielnicy. Do około pół roku wstecz musiałem co wieczór grzebać z mamą w śmietniku, a potem sprzedawać puszki i kombinować na różne sposoby, żeby mieć na jedzenie i jakieś ciuchy od czasu do czasu na wagę. Mam siostrę, jest starsza o dwa lata i już dwa razy przyłapała mnie w kiblu, jak targam skórę z jej majtkami założonymi na gębę. Nawet nie umiem się dobrze z tym kryć... Poza tym, co utrudnia sprawę, jestem przygłuchy, od kiedy dostałem cegłą w łeb od gościa, którego jeszcze minutę wcześniej uważałem za najlepszego kumpla. Nie mam kolegów, jak już wspomniałem, wszyscy i w szkole, i na dzielnicy mają ze mnie bekę. Sądzę, że jest to trochę wina mojego charakteru. Ale mam też pewną wstydliwą przypadłość... Gdy byłem młodszy, eksperymentowałem z analnym używaniem dezodorantu - wpychałem go sobie w tyłek, bo chciałem poczuć, jak czuje dziewczyna. Niestety, przez to zrobiły mi się problemy ze zwieraczem i teraz od czasu do czasu mam tendencję do popuszczania gówna. Pół biedy, jak zrobię to w domu przed kompem, ale gorzej w szkole, czy na mieście. To bardzo mnie onieśmiela. Kiedyś miałem dwóch kumpli, jak byłem sporo młodszy, ale nasza przyjaźń trwała do wspólnego wypalenia fajki w kiblu. Miałem potem wyrzuty sumienia i chciałem poradzić się w tej sprawie wychowawczyni, a ona rozdmuchała sprawę. Dostałem później jeden z lepszych wpierdolów w moim życiu. Najpierw od starej, końcówką pasa, potem od byłych kumpli. Od tej pory już nikt się ze mną nie kolegował,oprócz drugiego równie gnojonego chłopca z mojej klasy, który powszechnie uważany był za pedała. Ale trzymałem sie go, z przymusu. Znosiłem to, że czasem macał mnie pod ławką, czy ocierał się o mnie. Z czasem zaczęło mi się to nawet podobać. Te gejowskie aluzje zryły mi trochę psychę i zaczałem się dobierać do naszego psa, którego siostra dostała na urodziny. Był mały i włochaty. Trochę za mały. Obwiązałem go sznurkiem, żeby nie pękł i ładowałem, wyobrażając sobie, że to ten mój kolega - gej. Niestety, psu pękły kiszki i dostałem kolejny łomot od starej. Może by się nie wydało, gdyby nie to, że zdążyłem się obficie spuścić na chwilę przed tą tragedią... Kiedyś odważyłem się odezwać do jednej dziewczyny z mojej klasy, jeszcze w podstawówce. Była naprawdę piękna. Odezwałem się do niej na dyskotece, najdelikatniej jak umiałem prosząc ją do tańca. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle, może zraziła ją moja koszulka z sekend hendu z niezmywalną plamą trochę nad krokiem, ale to była i tak najlepsza, jaką miałem. Laska powiedziała mi wtedy, że takiego chodzącego gówna jak ja, nie dotknęłaby patykiem przez szmatę. To mnie zraziło do dziewczyn na dalsze lata, no, poza moją siostrą, a raczej jej majtkami. Kiedyś wychowawczyni, podpuszczona przez klasę, wybrała mnie do recytacji wiersza przed całą szkołą. Byłem przerażony, spociłem się jak świnia już godzinę przed występem. I wtedy wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Koledzy z klasy, którzy normalnie w najlepszym razie pluli mi w twarz przechodząc obok, zawolali mnie do siebie do szatni. Mieli jakąś świńską gazetkę. Wolałem, co prawda, sex ze zwierzętami, ale i tak podnieciłem się niesamowicie, gdy mi ją pokazali. Niestety, tej podjary nie wytrzymały moje zwieracze i zesrałem się w majtki, rzadkim kałem. Kumple mieli bekę nie z tej ziemi, jeden tez z tego wszystkiego się zesrał, tarzając się w konwulsjach po ziemi. To był dla mnie koniec świata, bo tak, czy siak musiałem wystąpić. No i wyszedłem przed widownie, spocony jak dzika świnia i z wielką brązową plamą na tyłku i nogawkach. Zrobiono mi zdjęcia, które poszły potem do szkolnej gazetki i znalazły się w internecie. W trakcie wystąpienia, z powodu potwornego wstydu, bezwiednie się również zsikałem, przodem do wszystkich. Czułem się naprawdę przegrany, chciałem popelnić samobójstwo. W domu połknąłem garść jakichś tabletek. Niestety przeżyłem - okazało się, że to były antykoncepcyjne mojej starej. Mieliśmy wtedy trochę pieniędzy, na tyle, żebym kupował już sobie markowe ubrania z Biedronki. Mama założyła internet, odkryłem to forum. Zaczałem ściągać sobie tony pornografii i walić konia nawet do 8, 9 razy dziennie. Waliłem praktycznie przy wszystkim, doszło do tego, że robiłem to przy zdjęciach z rodzinnego albumu. Później znów nie mieliśmy kasy, musieliśmy zbierać puszki... Moja siostra dawała największym ogrom z jej klasy, żeby mieć kasę na lepsze ubrania i kosmetyki. Później przyszedł lepszy czas, bo starsza znalazła sobie nowego fagasa. Mieliśmy troszkę kasy. Zacząłem kupować w szkolnym sklepiku słodycze kolegom, żeby się im przypodobać. W końcu jeden zaczął ze mną trzymać, chyba tylko dlatego, że nie miał netu, a u mnie mógł za darmo sobie w nim siedzieć godzinami. Z czasem jednak nawet skumplowaliśmy się. Mój kolega był dość bogaty. Nie miał netu, bo mieszkał na wsi, poza zasięgiem Neo, czy innych. Ale chacjendy słabej nie miał. Raz tam byłem, jak czekałem na niego przed jego bramą pół godziny. Po drugiej stronie bramy szalał jego cięty na mnie pies. Nie wiem, czemu tak się na mnie wściekał. Może wyczuł, że chciałbym go psedupcyć? Z moim nowym kolegą, Rafałem, poszliśmy pewnego razu do Biedronki. Chciał się pozbijać z rzeczy, które tam były na sprzedaż. Ja również się śmiałem, do rozpuku, mimo, że cały byłem ubrany w ciuchy z Biedronki. W końcu Rafał wypatrzył jakąs wyjątkowo obleśną bluzę i zaczął się brechtać, że chyba kupi taką komuś, kogo nie lubi, na gwiazdkę. Nie widzieliśmy się potem przez jakiś czas, bo nadeszły święta. W Wigilię dostałem w prezencie od ojczyma tę właśnie bluzę. Ze łzami w oczach poszedłem w niej po nowym roku do szkoły, tracąc kolejnego kolegę. Nie mam siły narazie więcej pisać o moim totalnie przegranym życiu. Poza tym swędzi mnie pała, bo waliłem dziś tylko siedem razy, a właśnie ściągnał mi się z Kazyy film "Latin horse fuck". Jeśli będę miał jeszcze kiedyś chwilkę czasu, napiszę wam może o moich perypetiach, kiedy zdawałem na prawo jazdy, mimo że bardzo chciałbym o tym zapomnieć. Ale nic, skoro powiedziało się a, to trzeba i b. ---- Witam ponownie. Dziś w moim przegranym z założenia i w praktyce życiu wydarzył się kolejny dramat. Ale to już było prawdziwe przegięcie, jestem teraz cały rozstrzęsiony i boję się nadejścia jutra. Nie pomaga mi już nawet targanie skóry raz za razem. Nie potrafię się uspokoić. Wszystko rozeszło się o dziewczynę... Pierwsza od lat, z którą się zetknąłem i która nie położyła na mnie lachy po pierwszym dokładniejszym zlustrowaniu mnie wzrokiem. Nie opisałem wam się wcześniej, ale zrobię to teraz, żebyście mieli jako taki obraz mojej żałosnej osoby: Jestem niski - mam 165 cm wzrostu w ortopedycznym obuwiu. Mam krzywe giry i kręgosłup dopasowany kształtem do krzesła od kompa. Garbię się i w tym miejscu, gdzie niektórzy mają klatę, robi mi się karykaturalna depresja. Psy zawsze ujadają, a koty syczą na mój widok. Mam żółte, popsute zęby i obwisłą, smutną twarz onanisty... Wąskie barki sterczą mi do przodu i mam za dużą głowę. Mama zawsze każe mi strzyc się tak, żebym zostawiał sobie równa grzywkę. Grzywkę, kurwa, czaicie...? Jestem obrzydliwy - nie mogę się onanizować pod prysznicem z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze bardzo rzadko się w ogóle myję, po drugie pała mi flaczeje, kiedy widzę swoją godną politowania nagość. No dobra, tyle o mnie, opowiem wam moją dzisiejszą tragedię. Dziś w szkole, co było dla mnie cudem, odezwała się do mnie niewiasta. Zaczęło się od tego, że szedłem sobie szkolnym korytarzem i odważyłem się zanucić sobie happy sada: "kiedyś kupię nóż i powyżynam wszystkich wkoło...". Wtedy z parapetu poderwał się jeden z palantów z klasy młodszej o dwa lata - nawet ich nie zauważyłem - i warknął: "Próbujesz podskoczyć buraku, kurwa, ty cioto pierdolona ?! Jakieś noże nam tu insynuujesz!?" I zanim się zorientowałem, zarobiłem siarczystą lepę w mój wykrzywiony przerażeniem, obwisły ryj. Zapiekło jak sam skurwisyn, w oczach staneły mi łzy. Cała ta młodsza klasa, siedząca wokół wybuchnęła dzikim śmiechem. Zaczęli robić mi foty z komórek, jak stoję w żałosnej, skulonej pozie, z puchnącym ryjem i świeczkami w ślipiach. Uciekłem stamtąd i schowałem się w łazience. Ale to był dopiero wstęp dowłaściwego dramatu... Kiedy wyszedłem, wypłakawszy się już, z klopa, zobaczyłem dziewczynę z tamtej klasy. Pomyślałem, że może chce mi napluć w ryj i sięgnąłem odruchowo do kieszeni po chusteczkę. Ale nie, dziewka spytała się mnie, czy słucham happysadu i czy mam ich jakąś płytę, bo jej bardzo zależy. Akurat tak się składało, że miałem ich płytę - Happysad jest to jedyne, czego słucham, oprócz Denzela, przy którego rytmicznych kawałkach dobrze mi się masturbuje - i powiedziałem jej to z niejaką ulgą (bałem się, że napluje mi w ryj po odmownej odpowiedzi). Laska się ucieszyła i spytała, czy bym jej tego krążka nie pożyczył i że może nawet iść ze mną po lekcjach do mnie, żeby go wziąźć, bo jej naprawdę bardzo bardzo zależy. Byłem wniebowzięty. Rany, wreszcie jakiś kontakt z dziewczyną (oprócz kontaktu z wydzielinami mojej siory). Ludzie zobaczą mnie z tą laską, jak będę z nią szedł przez miasto. Usłyszałem anielskie pienia. Po lekcjach poszliśmy razem w stronę mojego bloku. Zagadywałem laskę, ma na imię Klaudia, o naukę. Mówiłem jej, że trochę mi nie idzie z fizyką... wiem, wiem, jestem żałosny aż do absurdu. Nie chciała wejść do mnie do domu, zresztą się nie dziwię, bo mój jebany w czy dupale ojczym (zwany dalej tate) leżał na wznak na środku przedpokoju, z tapetą z własnych haftów na gębie. Tate lubi sobie czasem trochę popić, cóż poradzić... Klaudię przeraził ten widok i chciała już spierdalać, ale przypomniała sobie widać o happysadzie, bo zatrzymała się jakoś tak w pół kroku. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, wziąłem płytkę i dałem jej ją. Klaudia była zielona na twarzy (mój tate właśnie poprawiał sobie przez sen tapetę), ale zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu i zeszła na chwiejnych nogach na dół. Jakoś tak pod wieczór tradycyjnie poczułem potrzebę masturbacji, tradycyjnie siedząc przy kompie. Pomyslałem sobie, że zwalę pod film ze zwierzakami (jestem ich miłośnikiem) i wybrałem niedawno zassany avik "Swietlana and her dog". Dobre, mocne, rosyjskie kino... Miałem go na płytce, leżącej wśród wielu innych w szufladzie. Zacząłem szukać, już rozgrzewając lewicą pałkę... i w końcu ją dojrzałem. Włożyłem płytkę do napędu, włączyłem... I ukazały mi się utwory Happysadu. POMYLIŁEM, KURWA PŁYTY... DAŁEM KLAUDII SWIETLANE Z JEJ PSEM... Boję się nadejścia jutra... Siedzę przed kompem, w majtkach mam pełno rzadkiego gówna, bo zesrałem się z wrażenia i cały się trzęsę. Mam przejebane jak w ruskim czołgu. Nie wiem, czy nie załatwię się tabletkami, ale tym razem dokładnie przeczytam etykietę...Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem... thumb|za długie nie czytam Część II Opowiem wam dzisiaj jeszcze jedną anegdotę z mojego życia, bo po prostu czuję,że muszę się wygadać... Poza wami nie mam nikogo, nawet na gg z nikim nie udaje mi się zagadać dłużej niż przez trzy linijki textu - bo już wtedy wychodzi, jakim żałosnym jestem nudziarzem i koniobijcą.Chcę opowiedzieć o tym, jak jakiś czas temu zdawałem na prawo jazdy - do dziś mi się to śni po nocach. Budzę się i strach przechodzi mi dopiero, kiedy potargam skórą... To mi zresztą pomaga na wszystko. Parę miesięcy temu tate zapisał mnie na kurs prawa jazdy. Zrobił to, dlatego, bo często wraca napruty z baru i jeździ maluchem po krawężnikach. Był mu potrzebny kierowca. Zapisał mnie do gościa, u którego było najtaniej w mieście. Co prawda uczyłem się u niego jeździć na starej zastawie, w której nie wchodziła dwójka, no ale cel uświęca w końcu środki. Jazda szła mi całkiem całkiem - ta nauka to było zresztą jedyne, co jak dotąd mi wyszło w życiu - i nie spodziewam się następnych takich sytuacji. Na początku, co prawda jeździłem, kurwa, jak taczką po budowie, ale w końcu instruktor grzecznie mnie pouczył: "Jeszcze raz kurwa, jeszcze jeden jedyny raz nie przyuważ świateł, synu kurwy i złodzieja, a przysięgam, że ci rozbiję ten głupi pysk". To skutecznie poprawiło moją koncentrację na drodze... W końcu nadszedł i egzamin. Tate wysupłał z kieszeni, żebym mógł za niego zapłacić i pojechałem zdawać do Wawy. Stresowałem się wtedy tak, że po drodze pot omal nie przeżarł mi dziur pod pachami. Ciekło ze mnie ciurkiem. Jechałem autobusem, sąsiedzi zaczęli się przesiadać, byle dalej ode mnie. Na szczęście, zapobiegliwie wsadziłem sobie rano w dupę korek i zakleiłem taśmą izolacyjną, żeby choć raz moja kaka pozostała tam, gdzie powinna być w takiej sytuacji. Testy jakoś zdałem. Może dlatego, że podpowiadał mi siedzący obok przy kompie, starszawy pan z przylizanymi włosami i wąsikiem, który szeptem spytał, czy nie chciałbym iść z nim potem na piwo. Również szeptem odparłem, że nie, ale więcej go już o nic nie pytałem... Plac też zdałem - bezproblemowo. Moim egzaminatorem był tłusty gościu po czterdziestce, z dwoma podbródkami, który ciągle drapał się po obficie wypchanym kroczu dżinsów. Zawaliłem sprawę na mieście - ale przecież musiałem coś zjebać, nawet dziwiłem się,że tak dobrze mi jak dotąd idzie. Zdążyłem przejechać przez pierwsze rondo na trasie, i nieco już rozluźniony, spojrzałem na chwilę na dźwignię biegów. I wtedy wpierdoliłem punciaka na pas trawy, przedzielający jezdnie. Spojrzałem, przerażony, na egzaminatora, czując rosnący napór na korek. - I co, kurwa? - spytał facet. - Słucham? - wyjąkałem. - Nie, to ja cię słucham. Co ty kurwa najlepszego zrobiłeś? Ty się huju pierdolony na zastawie uczyłeś jeździć, czy co? No odpowiedz mi, kurwa, bo bardzo jestem tego ciekaw... - Ja bardzo pana przepraszam... Gościu pokręcił głową, drapiąc się ostro po jajach. Lekka woń padniętej ryby dotarła do moich nozdrzy. - Nie mnie, gnojku, przepraszaj, ale ojca, matkę. Zainwestowali w ciebie pieniądze, wierzyli w ciebie, a ty co? Na trawnik wjechałeś? To nie kosiarka, kurwa, tylko wóz egzaminacyjny. Pierdolona "elka". Wyjrzyj i sprawdź, jak nie wierzysz. - Ja bardzo pana proszę... Nie wiem, jak to mogło... Tate, znaczy się ojciec, mnie zabije... Ja dobrze jeżdzę, tylko teraz tak, nie wiem, czemu. Przepraszam, proszę, błagam... - zacząłem się niemal modlić do gościa. Widziałem błysk w jego oczach, dobrze się skurwiel bawił. - Oficjalnie już jesteś przekreślony - rzekł. - Ale ponieważ ja nie jestem takim skurwisynem, mogę przymknąć na to oko. Ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić - dodał, kiedy zaczałem skwapliwie kiwać głową. - Wszystko - wysapałem, myśląc o tym, jak będę uciekał wieczorem po mieszkaniu przed pijanym tate i rurką w jego ręce. Zresztą i tak będę przed nim uciekał, dopóki do jego zamroczonego jabolem umysłu nie dotrze, że jednak zdałem, w co chyba nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył. Egzaminator rozluźnił się, opierając w fotelu i rozchylając tłuste, ogromne uda. - Wiesz, jak to sie robi - wysapał chrapliwym z rosnącego podniecenia głosem. - Nie muszę cię prowadzić za rączkę. Zamurowało mnie na chwilę, ale wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu oponować. Byłem na straconej pozycji. Starając się zamaskować wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy, pochyliłem się nad rozporkiem mężczyzny. Gdy z ociąganiem go rozpiąłem, wyraźnie uderzył mnie smród padniętej ryby. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem sobie wyobrażać, że to fiut mojego dawnego kolegi z ławki (mam o nim pamieciówki do dziś) i że pachnie lawendą. Rozpiąłem sapiącemu z podjary egzaminatorowi spodnie i ściągnąłem majtki. Ich spód pokrywała sztywna substancja w różnych odcieniach żółci. Nie sposób było ustalić, ile w tym spermy, a ile moczu... Zwężone w szparki oczy zaczęły mi łzawić - cuchnęło potwornie. Grubas zaczął się wiercić na fotelu. - No dalej, ściągnij skórę - wysapał. - Tata nigdy nie dawał ci się bawić siusiakiem? Gdy trzęsącą się ręką ściągnąłem mu napletek, odkryłem pod nim złoże białej mazi. - Rób łeb, obciągaj - usłyszałem i gościu złapał mnie za kudły, nabijając moją głowę na swój korzeń. Zrzygałem się w trakcie, ale on nawet tego nie zauważył. Rzucał się na fotelu jak oszalały wieloryb, a punciak bujał się dziko na resorach, aż elka spadła z dachu. W końcu wystrzeliliśmy obaj - on z fujary, a ja z dupy. Korek przebił taśmę, markowe dżinsy z Biedronki i rozbił boczną szybę. Moja strona kabiny zaczęła wyglądać, jakby przeszła przez nią lawina błotna, tyle, że błoto tak nie jebie... - Zdałem? - ledwo mogłem coś z siebie wydusić, jak już wykasłałem spermę z tchawicy. Egzaminator nie odpowiedział. Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Miał otwarte, szkliste oczy i wywalony czerwony kawał mięcha będący u niego językiem. Nie żył, powalił go zawał... I wszystko huj sztrzelił. Znów zacząłem rzygać. Wróciłem do domu na piechotę, bo kierowca nie chciał mnie wpuścić do autobusu. Wyglądałem tak, jak zawsze się czułem – jak chodzący kawałek gówna. W domu nikogo nie było. Pomyślałem, że moje dalsze życie nie ma sensu. Zapłakany jak ostatnia dziwka połknąłem garść tabletek. Potem przeczytałem, że to globulki dopochwowe. W desperacji odkręciłem gaz - zasyczało i po chwili umilkło. Gaz akurat się skończył. Chciałem nalać wody do wanny i porazić się prądem, ale przypomniałem sobie, że wczoraj odcięli nam wodę, nie wspominając o prądzie. Zaryczany i zasmarkany wszedłem w koncu na dach. Stanałem na jego krawędzi, patrząc w trzypiętrową otchłań. Wahałem się. Trwało to kilkanaście minut, na ulicy zebrali się gapie, przyjechała straż i policja. Policyjny negocjator wskoczył na dach. Z okna sąsiedniego bloku filmowano mnie amatorską kamerą (potem poszło to w wieczornych wiadomościach na regionalnej). - Nie skacz ! - powiedział głośno negocjator. - Skoczę! - A skacz sobie, synu kurwy i złodzieja (przysiągłbym, że już to gdzieś słyszałem) - szepnął gościu. - Mi to zwisa. Muszę tylko bez kłopotów dotrwać do pierwszego. - Słucham?! - wyjakałem. - Chodź tu do mnie, razem znajdziemy rozwiązanie twoich problemów! - krzyknał facet do publiki, po czym szeptem dodał: - I tak nie skoczysz. Jesteś za miękki, ty żałosna kurwo. Nie skoczycz, nie. Ni huja. Pierwszy i jak myślałem, ostatni w życiu raz mnie poniosło. - No to patrz! - wrzasnąłem i... skoczyłem. "Chcę być aniołem, umierając, śniła Zamkneła oczy, skrzydła rozłożyła... Lecz ujrzeć Boga nie było jej dane..." W locie jebnąłem girami o czyjeś pelargonie i zacząłem się obracać. Po chwili wbiłem się w napompowaną przez strażaków poduszkę powietrzną. Doniczka z pelargonią spadła mi na głowę i straciłem przytomność. To w zasadzie tyle. Nie mam siły dalej o tym pisać. Mam już twarz mokrą od łez i pałka się dopomina o głaskanie (tak tak, mam zjebane łuki odruchowe). To mnie wyczerpało. Do następnego razu... o ile nastąpi... ---- Po oblaniu prawa jazdy i uświadomieniu sobie, jakim żywym gównem jestem, postanowiłem zmienić swoje życie. Bałem się tego niewyobrażalnie, więc musiałem zwiększyć częstotliwość targania skóry do 2 na godzine... mój zjebany pysk nie był za bardzo w stanie wymyśleć, co mógłbym zmienić w moim z góry przegranym życiu, jednak, kiedy idąc do lodówki (w ktorej defacto był tylko zgniły ser i arbuz sprzed roku) pierdolnąłem się w ryło o meblościankę zrobioną przez tate, pomyślałem, że mogę zacząć zarabiać!. Tylko jak... jestem przegranym osobnikiem o marnej prezencji, można powiedzieć, że jestem karykaturą gówna. Ale.. do odważnych świat należy, jak mawiał mój dziadek, który zaraz potem zagrał w rosyjską ruletkę półautomatycznym pistoletem, do dziś mam uraz na psychice, gdy przypominam sobie jak jego pies wpierdalał resztki jego mózgu. Wraz z dwoma guzikami i kawałkiem zęba, który straciłem, gdy bił mnie mój tate, wyciągnąłem 2 zyle i poszedłem do kiosku kupić gazetę. Po drodze oczywiście nie obyło się bez incydentów, już po wyjściu z klatki poślizgnąłem się na moich tanich bucikach z Biedronki i krzywych nóżkach tak, że odśnieżyłem pół chodnika swoim onanistycznym ryłem... miałem twarz jakby tate przejechał mi tarką do sera (co zresztą zdarzało się dość często). Okazję też wykorzystał pies mojego sąsiada, pana Jurka, który odlał się prosto na moją pedalską grzyffkę. Właściwie to nie wygladało tak źle, psi mocz to w końcu prawie jak żel.... więc podbudowany moim nowym freshy fryzem podszedłem do kiosku, na szczęście nie musiałem stać w kolejce, bo ludzie poczuli ode mnie swąd psiego moczu i kupy (jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że się zesrałem, kiedy tarłem chodnik ryłem?). Zakupiłem Anonse i podreptałem do domu. Aby móc przeczytać moją nową lekturę musiałem udać się do piwnicy, bo moja stara- zatrważała słuchaczka Radio Maryja, uważała, że wszelkie gazety poza Naszym Dziennikiem są masońskimi tworami mającymi na celu zniszczenie katolickiego Kościoła. Raz, kiedy wróciłem do domu z czasopismem "Cztery kąty" (chciałem zjechać pod zdjęcia mebli z kolekcji wiosna 2002), przewróciłem się o wegetującego tate, taplającego się z bobasim uśmiechem w swoich rzygach, po czym mój pismak wypadł mi ze spodni i stara rzuciła na mnie moherowa klątwę, że przegram życie (ironiczne nieprawdaż?). Więc teraz byłem ostrożny. W piwnicy spotkałem mojego wyimaginowanego przyjaciela Dżefreja, piwnicznego jebakę, który zawsze umilał mi czas czochrając mi włoski i głaszcząc mnie po kniażce ehhhh... No, ale nic, miałem w końcu jakiś plan, więc wziąłem się do roboty, nie musiałem nawet przykładać słoików do oczu, żeby czytać, miałem oczy jak kret, widziałem w ciemnościach - mame tłumaczyła mi, że to efekt wybuchu jakichś jąder w Czarnymbrylu... W każdym razie wziąłem się za lekturę...Już po 5 minutach byłem załamany. Wszędzie wymagali jakichś kwalifikacji, wykształcenia, a ja jedyne, co umiałem to walić konia szybciej niż przeciętny obywatel. Nagle, jedno z ogłoszeń oświetlił promyk z pobliskiego okna. Patrzę i oczom nie wierzę: "Sieć ekskluzywnych supermarketów Biedronka zatrudni pracownika do pracy w magazynie. Sowite wynagrodzenie i szansa rozwoju oraz ciekawa praca po godzinach w grupie młodych i ambitnych ludzi. Wymaganie: bycie frajerem". Wszystko mi się podobało i spełniałem jedyne wymaganie. Popędziłem do domu i napisałem na kartce z zeszytu moje CV. Było dość ubogie i żałosne i trochę je oplułem z radości, ale wnet pobiegłem do mojego ulubinego sklepu. Wyjąkałem do kasjerki, że jestem w sprawie pracy i nie wiedzieć czemu ta zaczęła czołgać się ze śmichu po podłodze, po czym zawołała ochroniarza i powiedziała, że ma mnie zaprowadzić do pana Zenka. Roman ochroniarz niejednokrotnie napierdalał mnie bez powodu, oczywiście również teraz nie poprzestał na muce w moje wątłe ramię i rozjebał mi słoik ogórków na głowie. Tak więc do smrodu gówna, moczu, niemytych uszu i starych skarpet dołączyła woń szlachetnych ogórków z wybrzeży Hiszapani. Kiedy wszedłem do gabinetu Zenka byłem trochę zdenerwowany. „Siadaj mój chłopcze” powiedział mój przyszły szef, po czym rzucił mi pęk siatek Biedronka na ziemię. „Pozwól, że podam ci parę słów - gra w skojarzenia, odpowiadaj szybko i bez namysłu”. Przytaknąłem, pełen podekscytowania, moje zwieracze szeptały już do mnie informując, że są gotowe wypuścić całe tony fekalia. Zenek pytał mnie o różne rzeczy związane z moim dzieciństwem, prefernacjami seksualnymi, szkołą i czy lubię słodycze z gęsi. Właściwie czułem się tu jak w domu i wiem, że Zenek mógłby być moim przyjacielem. Oczywiście dostałem pracę: 1,99 zł brutto za godzinę. To był najwspanialszy dzień w moim życiu. ---- Cześć, to znowu ja. Zanim napiszecie, że mogę już wypierdalać, przeczytajcie proszę moją dzisiejszą życiową tragedię, kolejną na równi pochyłej w dół mojej przegranej wegetacji. Tak, jak się spodziewałem, miałem dziś w szkole przesrane przez ta historię z płytą. Szedłem dziś do budy przerażony, jak rzadko. Myślałem, czy gdzieś nie spierdolić, ale bałem się, że na mieście mnie gliny wylegitymują. Zawsze wyskakuje mi w takiej sytuacji burak na japie, bo gliniarze na ogół śmieją się z mojego pedalskiego zdjęcia w legitymacji, z przyciętą równiutko grzywką, na którym moja onanistyczna uroda ukazana jest w pełnym świetle. Gdy wszedłem do szkoły, już na wejściu zaczęły rozlegać się śmiechy. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, ludzie tak zawsze reaguja na mój widok, ale dziś w tym śmiechu było słychać jakby większe niż zwykle okrucieństwo. Gdy szedłem korytarzem pod moją klasę, ktoś z boku zaszczekał, naśladując psa. Na to pół korytarza wybuchło huczącym brechtem. „Tylko się nie zesraj”, powtarzałem sobie w myślach jak mantrę. Nagle z klasy informatycznej wyjrzał dyrektor. - Wlazło, pozwól tu na chwilę - powiedział zimnym głosem. W przeczuciu czegoś straszliwego, moje krzywe nogi zaczęły się telepać. W sali oprócz dyra była moja wychowawczyni, kilku innych nauczycieli i para nieznanych mi ludzi po czterdziestce. - Czy ten film należy do ciebie? - spytał dyro, po czym włączył rzutnik. Na planszy pojawiły się pierwsze sceny "Swietlany and her doga" - dorodny owczarek niemiecki, aportujący wibrator. Przynosił swój łup do grubawej, niskiej kobiety, o bladym ciele z rozstępami i przetłuszczonymi włosami. - O żesz kurwa - wyrwało mi się mimowolnie. Mimo skrajnego przerażenia mój kutas zaczął się podnosić, robiąc namiot w spodniach. - Czy dałeś płytę z tym... tym czymś córce tych państwa? - po Dyrze widać było, że powoli traci nad sobą panowanie. Wskazał na nieznaną mi parę. - Dałem jej, sama mnie prosiła - zacząłem mamrotać. - Tzn. o inną płytę, pomyliły mi się... - Ostrzegawczo zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Nagle rzucił się na mnie ojciec Klaudii. - Ty pierdolony zwyrodnialcu! - krzyknął. - Klaudynka przez ciebie potrzebuje pomocy psychiatry! Sztrzelił mi w mordę, tak że wyrzuciło mnie z moich pedalskich kapci. Upadłem na ziemię i zacząłem płakać. Nauczyciele z trudem odciągnęli ode mnie oszalałego ojca. - Pani Krysiu, proszę zadzwonić po jego rodziców i na policję - powiedział dyrektor. Wiłem sie po podłodze i beczałem jak dziewczynka. Krew na twarzy mieszała mi się ze smarkami. - Posprzatąjcie to gówno z podłogi - usłyszałem. Dwóch nauczycieli podniosło mnie do pionu. Spojrzałem na rodziców Klaudii. Patrzyli na mnie tak, że ostatnie ścierwo mogłoby mi pozazdrościć. Stałem zgarbiony, czerwony na twarzy, z puchnącą pizdą pod okiem i w ujebanej bluzie z Biedronki. Dyro wyłączył rzutnik, gdy pasztet z ekranu zaczynał robić łeb owczarkowi. Był zielony na twarzy. - Błagam, rozdepczcie mnie... - wyjęczałem. - Narobiłeś sobie poważnych kłopotów. Mowiąc krócej: masz totalnie przesrane - wysapał dyrektor. "Nie od dziś", przebiegło mi przez głowę. Musiałem coś zrobić - sytuacja rozwijała się tak, że wiedziałem, iż tego nie przeżyję. Jebać policję, ale jak tate się dowie... Nie mówiąc już o zemście ludzi ze szkoły. Musiałem uciekać. Trzymający mnie nauczyciele nieco poluzowali uchwyt. Mimo, że mam kondycję beja po tygodniowym ciągu, zerwałem się w jednej chwili do biegu, jak rasowy sprinter. Korytarz odpadał - czekała tam na mnie cała szkoła. Zostawało mi tylko okno. Rozpędziłem się, potrącając dyrektora i rzuciłem się na zasłonięte żaluzje. śe w oknie są kraty, przypomniałem sobie, jak w nie jebnąłem... O dziwo, udało mi się wyskoczyć przez okno, na latającym dywanie z krat wyrwanych ze ściany, w deszczu kawałków szkła i owinięty żaluzjami. Spadłem z pierwszego piętra, ale wiedziałem, że przeżyję, bo śmierć w takiej sytuacji byłaby dla mnie prawdziwą ulgą. Nawet kostucha kładzie na mnie lachę. Prawie nie pamiętam, co działo się przez następnych paręnaście minut. Spierdalałem jak szalony. Ocknąłem się... w Biedronce, stojąc przed lodówką z nabiałem. Cholernie bolała mnie głowa. Miałem porwane ciuchy, byłem ujebany krwią i błotem. Na szczęście to błoto kamuflowało nieco fakt, że i moja kaka doprosiła się o wolność. Nagle podszedł do mnie ochroniarz. Na koszulce miał napis Biedronka_Security. - Jabole na lewo i prosto - powiedział, patrząc na mnie z obrzydzeniem. Wziął mnie widać za rasowego żula - ufajdane ryło maskowało mój młody wiek. - Wielkie dzięki, kierowniku - wycharczałem, nie chcąc go wyprowadzać z błędu. Poszedłem we wskazanym kierunku, po czym uciekłem z dyskontu na jednej nodze. Nie wiedziałem, co dalej robić. Czułem się wygnańcem, ałtsajderem. Wiedziałem, że jeśli wrócę, w najlepszym razie czeka mnie zmasowany wpierdol. Musiałem się poważnie zastanowić. Znalazłszy się w tak trudnym położeniu, mój mózg po raz pierwszy od dawna zaczął poważnie pracować. Niemal słyszałem, jak ruszają się w nim trybiki. I tak byłem głupi, od ciągłego bicia po głowie od dziecka, ale ostatnimi laty jeszcze się otępiałem intensywną masturbacją i kompem. W zasadzie wszystko w moim nędznym żywocie kręciło się wokół targania skórą. Przejrzawszy się w witrynie sklepowej, stwierdziłem, że muszę się gdzieś umyć, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Moja skóra miała alergię na mydło, ale planowałem się tylko opłukać w rzece. Poszedłem nad Wisłę i mimo, że piździło jak sam skurwisyn, wlazłem w ciuchach do wody. Zdążyłem się osuszyć na dworcu, zanim jakiś facet mnie stamtąd wypierdolił na kopach. Ruszyłem przed siebie i nagle usłyszałem: - Hej, kolego! - wykrzyczane przez jakiegoś starszego gościa. Na początku nie zareagowałem, bo nikt mnie nigdy nie nazwał kolegą. Potem jednak z pewnym strachem odwróciłem się. Może to psy? To jednak nie byli oni, tylko starszawy facet z przylizanymi włosami i wąsikiem. Przypomniało mi się, że spotkałem go na egzaminie na prawko. Gościu podszedł do mnie, obleśnie uśmiechnięty. - Cześć, ale nieoczekiwane spotkanie, no nie? - zaszczebiotał. - Wtedy nie było czasu, ale może poszedłbyś dzisiaj ze mną na piwo, czy co tam chcesz? - puścił mi oczko. Wiedziałem, że potrzebuję jakiejś mety na najbliższy czas. Ten pedał mógł mi nieświadomie pomóc. - Dobrze, ale do pana - wybąkałem. - Oczywiście, zapraszam! - facet zatarł ręce. Wypadki potoczyły się tak, że po niecałej godzinie leżałem już na podłodze w jego mieszkaniu, z latexową maską na ryju, a facet (miał na imię Zbyszek) ładował mnie w anal, ubrany w pończochy z podwiązkami. - Podoba ci się to, co suko? - wysapał w pewnym momencie. - Tak, tak - wyjęczałem. Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę zaczynało mi się to podobać... Teraz, po paru godzinach, udało mi się zasiąść przed kompem Zbyszka i wszedłem na forum. Zamiast odbytnicy mam wiadro i boli mnie gardło, ale chociaż chwilowo jestem bezpieczny. Nie wiem, co dalej robić... Tymczasem przekimam u mojego nowego znajomego, bo chyba muszę się z tym przespać.... Kategoria:Przegrane życie